I Love You, Arty
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: OC, YAOI,  After T.P where Dark accompanies Link and Midna in AU  Dark falls in love with a kid with a horrible past that leads him with emotional problems. Little does Dark know, however, he's got competition for the kid's heart.


**I Love You, Arty**

I've been watching this kid recently. He's a hylain boy, though he hides it for some reason. His hair is dyed orangey red and his far-sighted glasses change his eyes to green, instead of their true blue. He's a undiscovered prodigy, it looks like, because he walks around Hyrule Market City with his many towering books. It's amusing to watch him struggle underneath the weight of the five pound books, having to walk sideways to see in front of him, for a couple blocks to Telma's Bar, where I'm guessing he lives. However, there are kids his age (fourteen, fifteen) with muscles and lean figures who like to trip him and push the books out of his hands, but he just ignores them and gets back up and picks his books up. The thing that really bugs me is why he doesn't push them back or beat them up? They may be bigger and tougher, but I used to bully Majora's Mask!

Today, I've decided to do something about it. Call me soft, I'll punch you. I just can't stand when people mess with people who can't defend themselves.

So, I'm sitting at the top of the church tower, watching him like I usually do, waiting for those idiots. When they showed up, the kid was by the west entrance where the goats where held. The ring-leader grabbed him by his clothing and pulled him into the last goat stall, while his buddy's shucked his books at him and into piles of goat manure. I pulled out my my sword and aimed it at one's arse and fired a laser beam. Within seconds, he grabbed his dairy-air and ran around shouting. I grinned and aimed at his laughing friend's ear, and he danced around as well, holding his ear. The ring leader let go of the squirming boy and looked around for who was shooting at his lackies. And for the grand fanale, a laser beam shot to his crouch. With that, they all ran away screaming, leaving the kid alone to fix his torn, disgusting books. My deed was done, but something about him still having to suffer, even a little, when he did nothing made me feel bad for him. With a flick of my wrist as I turn my head away (So I didn't have to actually _look_ at something good _I _was doing), His 4 books were gathered and perfectly knew, stacked in front of him. This made him jump and look around, almost scared, but then he smiled and continued on his way with the struggling weight of the books. 20 pounds is struggling weight alright... Hmph.

Later that evening, Telma's Bar was actually empty, so I figured I'd get myself something to drink, being my alcoholic self and the rum being watered-down in other places. So, when I arrived, I was about to open the door, and then I realised, _wait a second, I'm Dark Link, terror of evil, 2nd to only Ganondork, burner of villages and womanizer... Probably would be a good idea to not be myself._ I changed into Link, and at first I thought that was good, but then a whole crowd of people would come, and I don't like people, so I changed into Ilia, but Telma would get all excited. So, I turned into Zelda... And that was just plain stupid. Then, I just turned into a bunch of random people, critising and turning into another, when suddenly the door opened while I was some teenager (One with short black hair, green eyes, and a blue tunic), so I had to stay. And who should open the door but the kid from the other day (only this time I could see him clearly: A scrawney little guy with childish features and wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans). He... he looked at me blankly for a second, and then smiled. Something about that smile was appealing, and for some reason, I smiled back... It was such an awekward smile, not one of anger or sadisticness, but one of... I don't even know!

"Good evening, Sir, may I help you with something?" The kid asked in such in innocent voice. He was quite the late bloomer if he was 14 or 15 because his voice wasn't deep at all, more childish and sort of girly, but not a girl voice. I nodded, and he stepped aside to let me in. "Are you thirsty? We have water or soda or juice, and rum but Telma won't let me go near it, so you'll have to ask her for that but then again I can get you something to eat, of course I-" Suddenly he stopped and blushed, looking away, "I apologize, I'm in quite a bit of a babbling mood this evening...".

I didn't know what to say. So, I just... "Where's Telma?" Which seemed to make him blush even harder.

"I did annoy you, huh? Telma's in the other room, I'll get her for you..." With that, he went to the room the rebels used to meet in and called for the plump woman. She came out with a smile and nodded at me, proceeding then to go into the bar area and pour me a glass of red rum. I sat on the bar stool and slurrped it down.

I couldn't help but to think about the little guy, and I looked over at the room he still had yet to come out of. He seemed almost sad about what I'd said.

"Sorry about Little Arty," She quietly laughed, "He's just a bit excited today. He thinks his Guardian Angel saved him today... Poor kid... Those terrible children are so cruel to him..." She sighed.

I frowned and looked back over at the curtain covering the room. "I've seen."

"Yes, but that's in public... Their leader has a bit of a crush on Artemis and he sometimes forces him to go out with him and... I'm sorry, would you like more rum?" Telma asked, going from tear ready, to cheerful.

"It's alright, and yes I'd like 10 to go," I may be an evil villain, but I still have some respect and common curtosy.

Suddenly, "Arty" came out of the room and sat on the stool next to me and looked at me. I looked back at him with a questioning glare, and he smiled. "What's your name?" 

Name... Name, um... What should my name be. N o one ever asked me my name in a different form! I never planned one! Damn it! Umm... Make one up?

"Larry." Shit, that was dumb! "I mean, Tho...mas, Thomas..." Yeah, that dounded okay... Right?

"Hm, Larry Thomas..." Arty thought aloud. No, you idiot, just Thomas. "I like it!" He grinned. As stared at him long and hard for a while, and for some reason I had a weird thought in my head: _No wonder why that kid wanted you as a boyfriend._ And then I shook my head. "My name is Artemis Knilkrad (A/N:Dark Link spelled back words :D)!" Arty smiled happily. He then got off the stool and went back into the room.

"He sure doesn't seem too scarred from it..." I examined. He really didn't, he seemed so happy.

"Well, Mr. Larry Thomas," She began with a wink at my fake name, "Arty isn't the kind to take evil things to heart, as I'm sure you will soon find." I looked at her for a while, with a questioning daze. What did she mean, _As I will soon find?_ Maybe it was nothing, perhaps she was just meaning nothing like ususal... But maybe... No... Hm...

"What do you mean?" I blurted out, now unsure about what she was talking about. She crossed her arms and smiled curtly.

"From now on, "Mr. Larry Thomas", you'll be protecting him," Telma announced. I kept cool on the outside, but inside, my being tore in two and I began toonishly crying and shaking like a worm. Outside, though, I stood up and looked over at the room, and then sharply stared back at she serious! She didn't even know me! Well, okay, she did, but I meant the guy I was pretending to be. Anway! She has no right making me protect that stupid kid. Okay, actually, Arty was very smart, and future scientist, but still!

"What gives you that right to announce that upon me!" I asked whiningly, geeze I sounded like a bay. She winked again and grabbed my left hand, smoothing over it. The dark triforce of courage glowed (If shining black was even considered glowing) and I laughed awkwardly. I guess that meant she knew who I was, but still, why should I have to protect him?

"Dark, my mother always told me, 'if you're going to start a job, finish it'. If you're going to just save him oone day, you should continue saving him until his life fades away," She commanded. I stared at her blankly, and then changed into my original form, with my arms crossed. "Besides, if you do, I'll make sure you're repaid for it," She finished. I made a 'Humph' sound and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What would I want from you? Honestly, I take what I want anyway," I hissed. It was true, I did always take what I wanted. I never paid for anything, I just took it and left, and no one could say anything about it. Remember, I'm Dark The Demon, Burner of Villages, Womanizer, Broken Soul, Vampire of Life, ext. Would you challenge me? Wait... Who am I talking to?

"Well, Arty is a gift in his own right... But I'd be happy to spread good word to the princess and the hero for you," Telma smiled. I sighed and sat back in my chair, slumped against the backing. Crap, she had me beat. That was the only thing I could ever want, not because I val- Okay, I admit, I consider Link and Zelda my brother and sister... It killed me when Ganondorf convinced them that I betrayed them before he died... And also, constantly having to dodge the high and mighty level 100 guards was very annoying. "That's what I thought. Alright, so tomorrow, he's going to school, and you're going to go with him. Only, you're going to accompany him all day."

"Only one problem, Telma, I'm Dark Link... 500 years old... Scariest guy ever bes-" I began.

"You can change forms can't you?" Telma chuckled. I huffed and swirled around to face the hidden room where Arty went, to see him standing there grinning a goofy sort of grin. I huffed and got off the chair, stopping in front of him, bending over slightly to match his height, with my nose on his nose, forehead on forehead, staring into his fake eyes. He gulped and stared back. However, his eyes weren't of fear, but... Curiosity and anticipation. He wasn't afraid of me... Was he like Telma's kid or something? I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey, Telma, is he your kid?" I asked, almost obnoxiously. She opened her mouth to say something, and it seemed like something grim, but Arty stood in front of me and answered for her.

"Actually, she's my God Mother, although I wish she were my biological mother, my real mother is Jullia Knilkrad of the Termanian Royal Advising Family!" He replied as if he were talking about a person in the history books, and not his own mother. I nodded.

"And your dad?" I asked.

Arty opened his mouth and then shut it, looked at the ground and then back up at me. It was silent for a while, until Arty suddenly turned to Telma and shakily said, "I've got some work to do in the lab, I'll be back in a little while." With that, he left back into the room. I looked at the door-like curtain and then back at Telma and gave a questioning glare.

"What was that all about?" I asked. She frowned and sighed.

"Arty's father… Wasn't the… Greatest of people… In fact, he was a monster. Brilliant as he was, his mind was insane and he was desperate. You see, Arty's mom was cheating, so they divorced and Arty stayed with his father… And Elric was… Without a women…" She stopped and shook her head. "Just whatever you do, please don't bring bad memories up, he'll stay in the lab for hours, once even days, and you won't be able to bring him to reality until he's ready. You see, he surrounds himself with science as a means of coping with his problems… Like a binky or sucking your thumb…" Telma answered grimly. I thought about her words carefully… _His dad didn't do _that_ to him… Did he?_ "Oh, and please make sure to keep him with you at all times… Whenever he's alone, Tix… Please keep him with you. Oh, and another thing, so you have a place to stay?" She asked. I thought about it. I did have a place to stay, Lanayru's spring (Lanayru was the only one in Hyrule who like me), but not really what you'd call a "_place_" now is it…

"Sort of… Why?"

"In the room behind the curtain is Arty's room, and there's a spare bed in there if you'd like to stay." Telma informed me. I looked back at the hidden room for the thousandth time that day before turning back at her and shrugging. "Good. I'm sure Arty will enjoy your company. And please excuse him if he talks to you all night."


End file.
